Brighter
by CanTheLaughter
Summary: After all these years, little came to shock him. SasukeXNaruto.


My first Naruto fic. Enjoy. All comments and crits welcome.

Disclaimer; I do not own _Naruto_ in any way, shape or form.

**Brighter**

He came in darkness.

This came as no surprise to Naruto. After all these years, little came to shock him. He had grown weary with age, unwillingly wiser with every crack in his fractured existence, tired of the endless battle with the crippled seconds that hobbled past at an agonizingly slow pace yet seemed to pass impossibly quick before his senses had a time to react. Despite this, despite the way his mind seemed to have twisted and warped to become a gnawing knot beyond recognition – Naruto was not surprised.

The air was heavy when he came. Soaked with treacherous promise, old bitters, fresh blood. Thick with the scent of age and so many emotions that swirled and sunk in one huge tangle of broken scraps and pieces that failed to fit together. _Refused_ to fit together. The air was drowning, thick and sticky and hard to swallow as that lean figure stood in the darkness with that hideous air of knowing. Pale skin was faintly caressed by frail tendrils of hoary moonlight that struggled through the window that sat slightly ajar, though by no means welcoming. The feeble silvery light struggled and pleaded with the darkness, silently bickering, pushing palm to palm.

He stood in the dim light, eyes the faintest glint in the stifling darkness and heavy air. Naruto could just make out the rise and fall of his chest. He imagined he could hear his heart beat – a steady beat, timeless and unstoppable, lurking beneath skin and muscle and bone and hatred. It was hard to believe that such a live, hot, pulsing thing writhed and moved beneath that cold, stony exterior. _Oxymoron, _Naruto thought briefly, bitterly humorous.

He took a step towards Naruto - face hard and blank and just so _bare_. Stripped wood, raw skin, bitten to the bone and choked back out. Every single line and crease of emotion – memory – erased over and over again. Peeled off and swallowed down to leave this scratched, scarred plate that held nothing. Naruto could hear the slightest rustle of his clothing, the faintest thud of his foot on the carpeted floor. He could smell him. He smelt of winter – that crisp, biting smell that brought an unquenchable wave of nostalgia. He smelt of freshness, metallic like blood, sharp like citrus but yet warm – faint spice and mellow sunlight. The smell eloped Naruto – coursing through his veins and tearing through his mind, trampling all the reasons that screamed why this should not be happening.

He took another step, his eyes fixed to Naruto's own. They were unseeing. Empty and unfocused. They cut their path with a ruthless carelessness and disinterest. Smooth and effortless like a water crafted pebble sitting in the cradled palm of a hand. His eyes were black and sat like pools of still water in his face, glistening and mocking. Shielded and guarded and so stubbornly closed. Naruto wanted to peer into those eyes, scrutinize them for any trace of what he wanted to see. He wanted to probe into his head, scratch baldly into every corner and find it. Find that part he wanted to see.

He was standing less than a foot away now. His breath remained steady, eyes still holding that superior, disinterested air. But Naruto knew. As naïve and stupid and innocent as he may be – he knew. The silence was so thick it buzzed slightly, grating against his ears. And then it was broken. Not by sound but by one body moving towards another – forcing it to stumble backwards until his back met the wall, jarring his shoulder blades uncomfortably.

His face was mere inches away, the air between them moist and heavy and expectant. Alive with anticipation, wise with expectation and dead with a long extinguished hope.

His head tilted, slow and graceful as his dark hair flickered mockingly across his forehead and his lips parted – sharp breath tickling across his cheeks, teasing and taunting. His hands came up to stroke across Naruto's jaw, tracing the hard, defiant jut. They trickled across his cheeks, over his lips, feeling every crease and bump. They pattered against his skin, curious and wondered. And then his lips were on Naruto's. They moved slowly, softly. Hot and sweet and horribly, horribly gentle. Where were the teeth and the claws and pain? Where were the long, weary scratches and the sharp nips and pecks and the fingers that gripped so hard they left bruises and the nails that left tiny purple crescents? It felt horribly wrong, disgustingly so. His mouth travelled down the blonde's neck, breath burning a brazen trail across his skin. They paused at his collarbone, his hot breath marking the skin as he softly kissed the proud bone.

Naruto stood rigidly, stiffened and unmoving. His eyes stared straight ahead, hands fisted by his sides as his body pressed back into the wall to lean away from the ministrations of the other. His face turned to the left, straining away from the gentle lips that teased at the corner of his mouth. The other sighed almost inaudibly and reached a hand up to force Naruto's head to face where he stood. The two struggled before Naruto's head snapped forward, his piercing blue eyes singed with anger, unutterable hatred and the faint strains of pleading. The dark boy smiled slowly, all flashing teeth and angles and shadows. His knee nudged between Naruto's legs, parting them slowly before travelling at a torturously leisurely pace up the inside of his thigh. The knee stopped – so close – and he looked hard into the blonde's eyes – silently daring.

They stood like this, one glare superior and knowing, the other blazing hatred. The knee was replaced with a light hand that streaked up the tingling plane of his thigh at a blistering pace to stop at its desired destination at the top. The soft bellowing breath and sharp gasp that escaped in a burst of warm, sweet air from Naruto's parted lips gave the other the signal of submission but he did not smile as his lips returned to the mouth that waited before him. Naruto's body had softened and after a moments struggle – muscles straining, brow furrowed, clenched fists and sharp teeth – he gave in and kissed back. Tentatively at first before his lips parted and he filled the other boy's mouth with his hot breath and anger. It was a battle, silently acknowledged by both as hands crept under the crumbled hems of shirts and skirted across hot skin – skimming each nerve with a careless victory. Their breaths rasped from them as they pressed against each other – every curve and crease slicing and fitting as lips moistened skin and fingertips stroked and sought and brought about curious shivers that racked each boy.

It was in one swift, blinding movement that the darker boy had twisted the body around his, bringing it to the ground with a painful thud before lowering his own body to straddle the boy's hips, pinning the blonde's wrists painfully above his head against the wooden floor. Naruto was still beneath the body, his lips set tight and a look of defiance still upon his face. He lay silently as the boy astride him studied him carefully, dark eyes racking across his face with an almost _shameless_ intensity. His neck bent, back arching elegantly in the moonlight, so that his parted mouth could breathe softly across the cheeks of Naruto. And then he was moving again, fingers lightning fast but yet so _gentle _and so deep in thought. They beat mindless little patterns across his taut stomach, played sweet little tunes upon the ridges of his ribcage. They curled around his sides and stroked across his chest. It was hot and close and too hot and too close. Naruto felt sticky with unease and desire and he so desperately wanted to buck his hips to rid him of this leaden weight that played with him so cruelly and buck his hips to beg this leaden weight to play with him so cruelly. This was not tender or loving or sweet – it was every sort of wrong, and every sort of unnatural and it dripped salty and loathsome across Naruto's skin.

Who could blame him for the ragged breath that tore from him so brazenly obvious and who could blame him for staring at that graceful slice of neck and those horribly shallow eyes? Who could blame him for the heat that pooled in every pore of his being and trickled out in tattered waves of lust and anger?

So he lay there, hips rocking with the gentle movement of that boy spread across his hips weaving fingers across his body and kissing him slowly and horribly. He lay there with his eyes too bright and his lips too soft and willing as he let the rush of pleasure bully his body into submission. He felt white hot and red raw as that boy's faint mouth moved to kiss the join from his neck to his shoulder and –

"Come home Sasuke."

He did not mean for the words to sounds so cracked and weak. Maybe he did not mean the words at all. But they rung through the air, loud and empty, as always, and caused the boy, Sasuke, to still his ministrations. They sat panting heavily, jagged hips digging into soft thigh and pale hands still stroking a pitied pattern across tan skin. Sasuke smiled, what a horrible thing it was, ill and crooked upon his cheeks as he looked down at the blonde haired boy who sat between his thighs and between his hands and between his ears.

He leaned forward once again, staring hard and unforgiving into the wide blue eyes that stared desperate and defiant into his.

"I hate you." The breath was hot and it stung Naruto's cheek and the words were so still and gentle they hurt – God, how they _hurt _not for their content but simply because there was nothing to do but hurt - as he felt palms pushing hard against his chest and the weight that previously anchored him disappear. Footsteps broke out across the floor – Naruto could feel the faint vibrations beneath his head – as Sasuke walked away. He stopped just before the window – it welcomed only farewells – and Naruto heard this pause, tense and wire like in the air, before he left.

And that was all he needed to know.


End file.
